The Very Secret Diary
__TOC__ About Hermione had to stay in the hospital wing for several weeks. Harry and Ron visited her daily. She got a card from Professor Lockhart. While he and Ron are leaving, Harry pokes fun of Lockhart. Ron is wishing he had asked Hermione how many rat tails one is supposed to add to a Hair Raising Potion when they hear Filch screaming from the floor above. They run in the direction of the screams and they see a great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, coming from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They go into the bathroom and find out someone threw a book at her. They search for it and find it. Ron warns Harry it could be dangerous. He heard from his father about Sonnet of a Sorcerer which made people speak in limericks for the rest of their lives. It turns out to be the diary of T.M.Riddle. Ron remembers this name. Riddle got a Special Award for Services to the School, which Ron remembers because he had to polish it in detention in the beginning of the year. The diary is completely blank. It only shows the store which sold it; Vauxhall Road, London. Hermione is excused from the hospital wing. Harry tells her about the diary they found that had belonged to T.M. Riddle. Considering Riddle got a special award, and the Chamber was opened fifty years ago; the diary is fifty years old. Hermione thinks Riddle might have caught the Heir of Slytherin. The only problem is that the diary has nothing written in it. Wondering if it might be invisible ink, she tries to spell it to show by an ¤ Aparecium. She also tries a Revealer to reveal the text but it doesn't show anything. Harry, convinced he somehow heard the name Riddle before, starts looking but only finds his name on an old Medal for Magical Merits on an old list of Head Boys. There's no more attacks for some time. To boost up morale, Lockhart has arranged a feast for Valentine's Day. The Great Hall decorated and he arranged dwarfs. Proudly he tells them the dwarfs will deliver Valentine's Day Cards and he suggests that students ask Professor Snape to show them how to make a Love Potion or ask Professor Flitwick about Entrancing Enchantments. Late in the afternoon, a dwarf delivers a card to Harry. Harry embarrassingly tries to get away but the dwarf trips him and reads him the card. Draco Malfoy makes fun of him and picks up Riddle's Diary which Harry lost when the dwarf tripped him. Harry shoots the diary out of his hand with an ¤ Expelliarmus and Ron catches it. Malfoy teases Ginny Weasly who has been watching, saying that Harry did not like her card much, implying it was her card. All Harry's books were covered with ink from the fall, except the diary. At night he writes in the diary and it's 'owner', Tom Riddle, starts writing back. Riddle tells Harry about what happened in his days at Hogwarts and about the Chamber of Secrets. He caught the person who had opened it and that person was expelled by the Headmaster at the time, Professor Dippet. He received a special award but was told never to talk about it. Harry asks who it was who opened the Secret Chamber and Riddle offers to 'show' Harry. Harry accepts and he is "pulled into the story" of what happened at that time. He is in Dumbledore's office but it's the office of Dippet. Harry is present as a spectator of the conversation between Dippet and Riddle. Riddle wants to stay over at Hogwarts for the holiday instead of back to the Muggle orphanage he is raised in. He is told he will not be allowed unless the attacks that have been taking place stop. Riddle leaves and encounters a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore in the corridors. Riddle goes down to the dungeon. There Riddle sees Rubeus Hagrid. He has kept a giant monster-spider as a pet hidden there. Riddle tries to kill it but Rubeus prevents him. Harry is 'dragged' out of the story. Ron comes in the room at that moment and Harry tells him that it was Hagrid who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Actors *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Kenneth Branagh' - Gilderoy Lockhart *'David Bradley' - Argus Filch (VOICE) *'Shirley Henderson' - Moaning Myrtle *'Miriam Margolyes' - Pomona Sprout *'Louis Doyle' - Ernie Macmillan *'Rik Mayall' - Peeves *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick, Dwarf *'Verne Troyer' - Dwarf *'Deep Roy' - Dwarf *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Jim Dale' - Armando Dippet *'Christian Coulson' - Tom Marvolo Riddle *'Richard Harris' - Albus Dumbledore *'Robbie Coltrane' - Young Hagrid (VOICE) *'Martin Bayfield' - Young Hagrid